Unexpected Turns
by Jo Quinn Undomiel
Summary: This Dr. Quinn tale is about Brian's point of view after his sister's surprise death of heart failure. I do not own any of the characters, just please R and R...
1. Changed

**Part 1: Changed**

Year: 1877

Pain. Pain was all Brian thought about after losing his sister, Colleen. Pain that he didn't have a sister to admire; pain for his family; and pain for a guilty conscious that urged at his heart. Brian felt the pain of the devastating death of Colleen, which killed his heart to the edge of life.

It had been two years since her death. But things at the Sully household didn't change much! At least not to Michaela, but it changed immensely to Brian. She was gone and there was nothing that could cure the pain within his tender heart. It was different without the sound of Colleen's humorous, spunky voice, yet it echoed through the house as if she was there.

'Brian, come here,' came the weak voice of Colleen's before her sudden death. 'I want you to be strong for me, help Ma and Pa with the homestead, and...and-.' She was cut short, took a deep breath, and continued. '-Please take care of our younger siblings and...' Colleen's breath took her to heaven's doorstep. It was a huge burden set upon Brian's shoulders. She knew he could handle it...and she took her last breath happily.

"Do ya hear the voice?" Questioned Brian, still in deep thought about his sister's death, and becoming more depressed each hour passed.

"No, son, what did you hear," came Michaela to answer Brian.

"Colleen," Brian said in total astonishment.

"That cannot be true, she died!" Dr. Mike replied. "Brian help me care for Colin, if you don't mind," she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ok," Brian said, forgetting about the occurrence. He helped until it was time to go to school. Brian always looked forward to school. He would see Sarah, his best friend.

"Good-by Ma," screamed Brian. "I'll see you later tonight. I am going o'er to Sarah's house. Ok!" He was already heading toward town, but waited for his younger sibling.

"Bye, Mommy!" Katie said, wishing she didn't have to go.

"Ok, Brian." Dr. Mike responded. "Come here littl' Colin!" she said, distracted from seeing her young son stroll out the door.

"Mommy, ya need me for anythin'," asked the young child.

"No, sir. But please be a bit more cooperative and respectful to Mrs. Grace. She is really kind to you." Michaela pronounced to her Luke.

Dr. Mike strolled into the house followed by her four-year old son. "Colin, let mommy hold you!" exclaimed Michaela.

"Mommy!" came the joyful little sound of Colin.

"Want some food?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, me h-hungury." He said, trying to pronounce "hungry" right.

"Ok, sweetie!" Dr. Mike started talking to herself. "Then we're going into town to get supplies, drop you two off at Grace's, and begin working in the Clinic."

Brian loved school. He always had, but things changed after Colleen's death. Though Brian still occupied himself with writing, he also became very distant and aloof. One way to occupy himself with writing was becoming one of Teresa's helpers in his favorite subject, English.

"Brian, may I speak to you for a moment," the schoolteacher acknowledged to him the week before. "I want you to tell the class about the new assignment in writing. Do it with great honor and courtesy, if you may."

"Today, class," Teresa told the group of kids, "we are starting a new assignment. Brian, may you tell the class the rules of creative writing assignment."

"Yes, ma'am." Brian answer. "This writing assignment is to be about any experience you've had. Something that's changed you in some miraculous way!" exclaimed Brian. "And something that you will always remember."

"My story is called, "Through the Years"." Brian continued faithfully. "I'll read it to y'all if Mrs. Slicker lets me." He told the class.

"Yes, you can!" She answered. The class was overjoyed. 'Anyway,' they said to themselves. 'He's the best writer we've got in Colorado Springs! He'll be able to teach us techniques for writing,' their thoughts grew knowing his artistic ability in writing.

This is the story "Through the Years" Brian wrote:

_"Through the Years"_

_Ten year ago my life changed from the influence of Dr. Michaela Quinn. She came in search of a job, not any job, but a doctor. Dr. Mike became the town doctor in 1868._

_She helped our town grow, and I thank her for it, for if she didn't come I would have revoked as soon as my mother died of snakebite. Dr. Mike didn't have the easy way out but the hard, restless way. She had a family to care for, a career that she dreamt of doing as a full-fledged job, and to begin a new life in Colorado._

_The first incident that changed my life was when the town had an influenza epidemic. Dr. Mike had the courage, hope, and persistence any doctor needed to cure the ill townspeople. She wasn't like a usual doctor in a town; but knew everyone and cared for any injured or sick person, and she healed me several times. For example, that same year I was severely injured when I fell from a tree. She had to operate on me and feared the worst, which I wouldn't come out of the coma._

_Another time, my father and stepmother took Colleen and me into their custody resulting in Colleen's fatal pneumonia, which Ma helped cure. Now, Dr. Mike has custody of me. And then, eight years ago, my brother's fiancée died from a rabies-bite from my dog. And six years ago, two bank robbers who threatened to kill us held Dr. Mike, Katie, and me hostage, but from our quick thinking we survived._

_But overall she's helped the town most, not just me. She continues to be a great mother to me. And countless times saved the town from despair. The most memorable experience I've had is Colleen's death. She died of heart failure, which took her by surprise. I can always remember the sound of her voice, the trouble she got in, and the help she brought this town. And I honor this paper to Colleen Cooper-Cook, my beloved sister._

"Great job, Brian!" praised Teresa. "Isn't that a wonderful story, class?" She asked the others. "Yeah, it was, though it was a bit sad!" Many of the children answered.

"Well, thank you very much Brian for sharing it. Now, class please open your readers and turn to page twenty-seven."

"Ah," whined the children. The assignment was fairly easy for Brian, since he worked at the Gazette office with Dorothy Jennings. And he would help Mrs. Slicker anytime, if she needed him too.

School ended three hours later in the heat-of-the-day, three o'clock. Katie ran out into the openness glad to be out of school for the short day she had left. Brian, on the other hand, had felt differently. He wanted to go somewhere quiet and peaceful.

"Katie, I am goin' over to Sarah's house ok." Brian told his sister. "I'll brin' ya home then go. Come on let's run." He continued, offering a challenge.

"I can beat you any day, Brian. I am faster," bragged his younger sister.

They ran all the way home and into the house out of breath. Katie, having won the race, sat down at the nearest chair and allowed herself to cool down.

"What a run you've had. How was your day at school, Katie?" asked Dr. Mike patiently, wanting to know if Katie liked school or not.

"It was ok, Ma, but I like it at home better with my younger brothers," answered a bored, worn-out girl.

"I'm goin' to Sarah's now. I'll see you at dinner time." Broke in an also worn-out teenager. "I'm brin' Taffy wit' me too." And Taffy galloped away getting farther and farther to see.

"OK, but no later!" yelled Mike from the door.

That night passed unexpectedly to Michaela. For two hours she laid awake in bed, afraid of where Brian might have wondered off. _Where is my boy? I love him so much. How can Brian frighten me like this?_ Michaela thought. On the other hand, Sully was fast asleep at her side until he heard her stirring in bed.

"What's the matter?" questioned Sully.

"I was just thinking of Brian. He should have been back by now; it's past dinner-time." A worried look arose on her face and she began to cry. Soft, frightened tears rolled down her cheeks in hope that Brian hadn't roamed far. Sully, who was the only person in her life that could take away the pain from the years past, only comforted Mike.

"I will look for him tomorrow, so please let us go back to sleep." But all of a sudden a small cry rose in the household. "I'll cuddle Colin back to sleep. I love you Sully!" exclaimed Michaela.

"Ok. I love you too, Michaela."

Three weeks past...Brian still hasn't returned

"Sully, what if Brian never comes home again?" asked Dr. Mike suiting up for another day at work in the Clinic.

"Don't lose hope, Michaela. He will come home when he's ready..." Sully said to comfort his wife.

"How can I? I feel desperate to have Brian back...he's part of this family and I won't stand to lose him like I lost Colleen!" exclaimed Mike, worried.

"What?"

"Ever since we lost Colleen a part of me has left my soul. Andrew is back on his feet because of us, now our chief concern is Brian." She paused, continued: "...Though I don't know a way to speak to him."

"Let Brian take this matter into his own hands!" argued Sully. "He knows how to take care of himself and he's old enough too."

"How can you say such a thing, he is ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD," yelled Mike, waking up the sleepy household. She barely got that angry with her own calm husband, but Sully was quite respectful of her wishes.

"Mama, what were you screaming about?" began a frightened Katie. "Is it about Brian, because I miss him just as much as you do."

"You do, honey. Why so?"

"Because...because Brian used to play with me and...and I love him so much, mommy!" sobbed Katie. "When will Brian be back...I miss him!" Matthew suddenly walked in the room and said: "Oh, Ma, ever since Colleen died it has changed..." He paused thinking of words to say to comfort his ma. "...We continue to love her, though she's no longer here, and Brian has no clue how to act. We have to work together to guide Brian in the right direction...what can we do, Ma?"

"We all do, Katie. Lets pray for the guidance of God to lead Brian home."

"Ok!" They said together.

"Dear God. I pray for the safety of all the children lost, especially my Brian. He needs your prayers and ours, and together we can bring him home, guide Brian back again. We love him so much!" Michaela prayed with her family standing beside her.

With that they left to accomplish their everyday duties in the town. Michaela left to work at her Clinic, Katie went to school, and Sully sent the youngsters to Samantha and performed his job as a surveyor. Matthew also continued his job as sheriff of the town, only to dream of his younger brother's mistake.

Brian, being up on a mountain for weeks, felt exhausted. He was skinny, torn up from thickets, pale, and sickly from starvation. He barely ate anything for his meals. The only thing Brian would eat were berries, which he traveled to find. Ripe, strong berries of any kind to lift up his spirits to meet with Colleen again in dreams.

"I can barely stand up, let alone eat another berry." Brian thought. "I must find my way home, if I can!" He said losing hope of ever seeing the homestead again. It began to drizzle. Then, no later, came a deluge of rain falling heavily upon Brian's back setting an extreme burden on him.

Brian dragged himself through the rough, mountainous slopes off of the mountain called Pike's Peak. Many years before, Michaela, Dorothy, Grace, and Myra journeyed the arduous terrain. Ever climbing to reach for the gold, the peak of the mountain. Now, Brian was enduring the hardship of spending the rest of his life in the silent woods, ever thinking of the past, never the present. 'Why did Colleen have to die,' he thought, imagining the pain, which she tolerated. 'I miss her so much!' exclaimed Brian. "Now I must continue and make it home," came his rasp voice from little food and water.

The rain forced Brian to cry upon an empty grave in the wilderness, which he made in memory of his beloved sister. You could see no tears upon that face, but the droplets of water in his sweet, teary eyes. The gravesite consisted of a tiny stick cross, flowers, and a boy, soaked from head to foot, mourning over his loss.

"Brian," screamed Sully, seeing nothing but pitch black in front of him. A faint cry came from behind the trees upon the peak. 'Who could that be?' thought Sully. 'It must be Brian, he is the only one up here.' He continued up the tree-some forest to a deserted mountainside, and found the son he missed for an extended time.

"Here," squealed the raspy voice of a teenager about seventeen.

"Are you ok?" asked Sully, expecting the worst.

"No, I-I." He coughed a long, breathless cough, which took his words away. "am s-star-ving," he continued, breathing heavily.

"Let's go 'ome and let Dr. Mike examin' ya. Ok, son..." Sully paused, knowing his son was weak from the expedition he had made three long weeks ago. He picked Brian up and placed him on Taffy and guided them home again, with a burden laying down on him. Sully thought of a special scripture verse, Jeremiah 33:8, reading: "And I will cleanse them from all their iniquity, whereby they have sinned; and whereby they have transgressed against me."

"Yes, --I miss home." Coughed Brian.

Sully felt guilty of his selfish words to Michaela and began to whisper to himself this: "Oh, God! Please forgive me of my sins on which my son might loose his life...I bring it upon myself that Brian could be dead because of me, a selfish father."

"NO, it was not—." The cough came again trying to torture Brian to death. "not your fault..." He cleared his throat, and continued. "It was me...I should not have ran away." And his voice broke down to a whisper. "Sorry, father!"

"Don't be, Brian...we should have looked after you more." Sully said, feeling guiltier.

For that they stopped and walked or rode silently back to the homestead. For two hours the two struggled in the wilderness, and struggled at home, for the family was having dinner.

"Michaela, I found here!" exclaimed Sully. He walked in carrying Brian, for he was a weak child in the dark. He placed him on a bed and led the other three children upstairs to their separate rooms. "I am taking the children upstairs. Matthew come with me."

Once Sully returned, Michaela asked:

"What's he moaning for?" asked Dr. Mike, in a position that worried her. "I must check him...Oh, I wish Colleen were still alive." She mumbled to herself.

"I don't know, but he had a hard ride home on Taffy's back...is he goin' to pull through."

"I don't have any answers right now, Sully; but I will soon," responded Dr. Mike, in a panicky rush. She found what Brian needed, food and water. Though that wasn't the most important thing Brian needed. It was love, forgiveness, and understand. "Sully, could you dish up some of the dinner we have had and find water...Brian is dehydrated and is slowly falling into a sleep we cannot take him out of!" ordered Mike.

"Yes, ma'am." He came back with a pall of fresh stream water and a plate of everyday provisions that could bring nutrients into the body.

"Here give it to me." She asked. Mike gave the dehydrated boy the glass of water and food, begging him to eat something.

"I can't Ma," responded the boy. "I feel ill."

"You must...just eat a little." Said the stern voice of Sully's.

"You'll feel better honey," begged Dr. Mike. "Honest!"

"Ok...but I will do something else to get back at _you_." Brian's angry voice whispered, not knowing what to do next.

The following week Brian was himself again, well sort of. He still had the urge and guts to act out upon his rising anger, but felt that unnecessary. Changed from his wilderness experience, he began anew, changing his life-course and future.

Something would change his perception soon, distorting his attitude and nature of work...but what could it be.

Morning brought dazzling light into the rooms, only to be interrupted by a dreadful screech. The nightmares crept up to the homestead, and stole the soul in Brian. He startled, awoke, and fainted while thoughts of Colleen arose to meet him. Sully only found a helpless boy staring in a _trance_.

_What is that noise_, thought Sully; only to realize it was Brian. _Not Brian again, he's gone through enough. He can't be having another horrifying nightmare of his;_ he continued slowly and cautiously walking to Brian's bedroom.

"Ahhh! Noooooo!" Brian was screaming, remembering everything that happened to his mother and Colleen: the snakebite, the death that followed, the weakness of Colleen's (since she had heart failure), and the death that followed.

"Michaela, come quick! Brian's having another nightmare."

Sweat was pouring down Brian's burning face, he felt a tug on one side and moved, and it did it again on the opposite side, switching time after time. _What's happening_? Questioned Sully's thoughts, hoping it wouldn't end horrifically.

Michaela finally arose out of bed, aroused by the tremor of the house. "What is the problem, Sully!" exclaimed she, running to the bedside to grab hold of Brian and bring back the boy out of his _trance_.

"He's been flinchin' and stuff, what is it?" he questioned, worried for Brian, but knowing his duties he left to check on the others.

"I don't know, it could be side effects from his memories on Pike's Peak or..."she stopped cold remembering the nightmares he had about his mother. "...Or it's a nightmare of Colleen...I can feel it in his tight grip!"

"What could we do, what can I help with?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe take care of the children, Oh, and get Matthew's help."

"Ok."

"Thank you," she said relieving herself of the burdens resting on her shoulders. Thinking, _What do I need to do, now, to help Brian get better? First, find a diagnosis; then, follow up and cure him._ And with that her deepest thoughts ended, and she saw with that a new hope of living and of surviving from the trauma of nightmares was anew like the sunrise.

"Ma, what happened?" He asked weakly, not realizing he scared Dr. Mike.

"You'll be fine, I promise, but you had another wicked nightmare." She told him. "How can the nightly 'mares take you away from us so long?"

"I can't tell you. They come to me so rapidly I don't know what to think, but I _do not_ like them."

"I know, I know." She said to comfort her son, "But I cannot do anything for the nightmares, though I want to help."

Changing the subject, Michaela told Brian, "That's been the most intense nightmare you've had in a while. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a bad memory that flows back into my small mind and destroys my train of thought; and I can't stop _them._"

"Well, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast...I am going to fix your specialty."

"Sure, Ma. I love ya too, don't forget."

"I will not, anyway you are a child of mine."

Breakfast was served after a short prayer. Brian hardly ate anything. He remembered the vivid images of Charlotte Cooper at her deathbed and Colleen's at hers. _How could God take them from me, they were family to me? Not only family but also my mother and sister, _Brian told himself, holding a memory of Colleen closer than his mother.

'_Believe, and you will find the way_,' said a mystical voice hiding in the house. '_Who are you_,' he asked, allowing himself to think on what the invisible being was saying, and allowed life into his soul again.

The day passed swiftly on while changes were occurring within the town. The store opened its doors, people were roaming about on the streets, and school was beginning.

Dr. Mike stopped the wagon to send the children their separate ways; Katie went to school, Luke and Colin set out to Samantha with their mother, and Brian followed a long path to the churchyard.

He thought of the good times he and his sister had, and the bad, which were many. 'I remember the epidemic, influenza it was. Oh, you were so strong though it, Colleen, and you stayed with Ma the whole time, never giving up hope.' Brian stared upon the gravestone engraved with these words of joy:

_Colleen Cooper-Cook_

_A dear mother and wife_

_Hope, in a field of dreams_

_An everlasting friend, in needy times_

He then placed an assortment of flowers on the dusty grave, replacing the tattered, old ones. A tear broke lose from his heart-broken soul, many followed. Brian forgot where he was, the time, all, focusing on his sister, her death, and many other things. He questioned fiercely to God, "_Why have you taken my only sister away?"_

Sarah saw Brian in the tiny graveyard, and said: "Brian, you will always have her in your heart, but it's bad to relentlessly fall back into the past. You have to forget it and come to the present." She said it bravely, allowing only a few words slip.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you?" He asked, anger piercing his thoughts. "Yes, my mother, and I was this rebellious then, and I don't want you to be," she tried to get out, yet barely could. Brian bolted into the woods. He was in a nightmare and there was no getting out. The woods surrounded him everywhere. The trees gave him comfort and hope he would change, yet he didn't believe.


	2. The Rage

**Part 2: The Rage Colorado Springs, 1878- 6 months later...**

Pain--pain struck Brian of a different kind--he was hopeless of continuing to fight against his Ma and Pa, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was fighting to find himself, to find Colleen's spirit within him. But nothing worked, nothing changed; so Brian resolved his rage by doing drugs; smoking, drinking, and other bad habits kicked in afterward.

It began soon after his trauma in the wilderness. Three weeks passed since the horrid ordeal that changed his perception of life...it was a hard place to live in, this place, with rules and regulations. According to Brian times were changing in Colorado Springs, yet he couldn't bear to explain how. Dr. Mike overworked, Sully wasn't a true father always doing his business in surveying, and the younger children paid no heed to him, except at school. Life was not working out in all circumstances to Brian, and it was only getting harder and harder to bear alone.

He thought to himself what should be done, allowing only bad memories to flow through his mind, troubled thoughts. 'What should I do; I have no friends that care, watch my every move, they're too worked up in their own business...I have to act out, but how?' Brian told himself a fine afternoon while watching nature invoke upon his very move.

He spent his leisure time away from the town and its surroundings, lost in a different, more reflective, atmosphere; the woods. But he brought his unusual habits along; drinking, smoking, stealing and began hiding the secrets full of pain and despair. The touch of love was not seen in his deep blue eyes, only suffering for a death that had past, a person whom he cared deeply for, reminded him of every little incident of innocence and knowledge.

The last night Brian was spotted he was in the Saloon being waited on by Myra, who was amazed by his odd behavior. He asked for several bottles of beer and alcohol, which destroyed his train of thought, and left after paying a small sum and stealing a few beer bottles from behind the counter... Everyone was startled by Brian's behavior. He never did such a thing; drink in a public bar or steal.

The bad habits were seeping through his life, day-by-day, month-by-month, into a demoralized youth incapable of anything left in his mind...

The next morning Dr. Mike peaked into Brian's bedroom, and found no one again. But she did find a note saying he was fine and was trying life on his own, away from trouble.

But he came back after a few weeks on his own. Anyway he was only seventeen; a boy turning into a man in only a few years that would actually be a few months.

* * *

"Dr. Mike, have you seen Brian anywhere," Sarah said once, knowing of his sudden grief and asked another question: "He seems to be a different person; I barely see him anywhere, not even at Dorothy's Gazette? I'm scared..." She stood motionless and had comfort in the sounds of Dr. Mike's determined voice.

"Don't worry, he's a grown man; he'll know how to act, Sarah." But fear clung to the threshold of her mournful heart. _What could I do to stop this? Brian's been acting strange for quite a while...oh; I hope he won't need my guidance._

"B-but I'm afraid, Dr. Mike; he's not himself...Brian's so quiet in school, aloof, there _has_ to be something you can do," stammered Sarah. "I-I was the same way when my mama died, but I don't want Brian to go through the same trouble I went through." She took a breath, and continued: "Is there nothing ya can do; you have to cure him!" She begged.

"I can't, Sarah. I can't fix someone who is mentally hurt...I don't have the knowledge to do that kind of thing. Do you understand?" She asked frantically, worried that her choice of words did not work.

"Yeah, I understand," said Sarah's faltering voice leaving the Clinic. She thought; _what could I do to help a friend? I can always ask Dorothy; she's full of knowledge and she's special friend of ours_.

A few hours passed while Sarah was finding out how to help, and decided to ask Dorothy at the Gazette office.

"Dorothy, could I ask ya somethin'; it's been on my mind for quite a while." She asked politely.

"Why sure, anythin'!" Dorothy returned. "Is it about Brian, because I have a mighty strong feelin' something's wrong with him."

"Yes, it is..." She stammered out, nervous, yet calm. "Brian has become a different person in the last couple of months. He barely talks 'o me, barely makes eye contact with me. Why did Colleen have to die? That is what's troublin' him most..." Anger rose in her soft-touched voice. Nothing could relieve her newfound grief for Brian until she found out the specialties. The special uniqueness that Brian had once, the years of suffering they went through, the times spent in the Gazette office building chatting on several points, and the times in danger. This situation dug into Sarah's mind over and over again, calling to her to begin a new life and forget Brian.

"Things can happen sometimes Sarah...you have to understand that you can't guide a person into their own pathway, they chose for themselves, includin' Brian..." Dorothy barely got out the words. She knew these words pained Sarah; she only knew Brian, he was her friend, and best friend at that.

"But not to Brian, not like this!" exclaimed Sarah, pouring her emotions out. "No, not to him..."

"It will be fine, Sarah, I promise. All he needs is time to remember and forget," Dorothy reassured herself and Sarah.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, honey."

"Okay, then I wouldn't worry about it."

"You should not have to; Brian's a grown man and knows how to control himself; at least that's what I believe."

"Good bye, Dorothy!" Sarah yelled from across the street.

* * *

Her courage took her closer to a loved one; a mile from town, a lost sheep who hid his feelings and sorrows from everyone; yet his face showed the pleasure and love of a man, watching intently on life itself, in the far-off wood. But with her understanding she stood tall that lead her to a magnificent brook, flowing deliberately toward the town limits of Colorado Springs.

"Brian," her voice recoiled for a minute; two, three. No one answered...

"You can't hide from everything that comes your way; it will haunt you even more..." She felt a tinge in her voice, yet nothing else came out. Still, in the quiet woods, no one answered...

She left...

In the quietness of his surroundings, Brian reflected the words: _you can't hide from everything_...she had said only moments ago, longing to see, to touch the only man she loved. But her courage could not and would not entice him into leaving the horrid person he had become, to the familiar, young, experience author she once knew.

He once knew Nature, just like Sully, but now destroyed the living Earth. He once knew Courage, but was now a weakling...small in faith. He once knew Love, but now couldn't find any place in his heart to love.

The _old_ Brian was hidden deep in his soul, fighting a battle, yet losing, while a new Brian took his place, wrestling with the good, and winning, splendorous. Dazed from drunkenness, Brian cried out in laughter, which filled his mind until he had a headache rising.

"I _must _get home and do the chores I'm entitled to," Brian fumbled out, stumbling as he crept through the half-lit woods surrounding him, engulfing his tired eyes.

He got home, took a long bath, and started his yard work. Feeding the chickens and livestock and horse, haying, ploughing the garden patch, and a promise Sully made...they would go hunting, father to son, once he got done surveying land. He finished quickly and ran back to town full of renewed energy, reviving him time and time again. He saw Sarah walking into the one-room schoolhouse on that faithful Monday, and wished he could live again; but how after all that had happened within the last year? First, his sister's death shook his confidence. Then, the utter silence that sparked through the surroundings _after_ her death, the mourning and nights grew wearisome. He grew more and more tired; tired of how the people, his own family, took to the death of a friend, daughter, Colleen?

* * *

Determined to get home before the evening set in, Michaela felt the urge to check on her children, the youngsters and maturing adults, Matthew and Brian. But it felt odd without Colleen there to help; she was slowly breaking inside as well, yet her timid expression spoke to no one of the pain of her innermost feelings, and her courage to help patients hid it even deeper within her soul.

While she galloped back on her favorite horse to the homestead, she felt a feeling any mother shouldn't feel, the guilt of not telling the truth. When she finally climbed out of the stirrups she noticed the chores outside were taken care of. The only liable source she knew was Brian, he had no school to attend or a job in which to progress in, but she knew that he was falling apart in life.

She noticed the job was completed despite the danger that was stalling Brian, the anger spent in touching Death at his threshold; it clung to him like honey. Then, she noticed an unfamiliar smell coming from the left side of the barn...smoke.

Smoke from whom, she thought, Jake's the only one that does those silly things, smoke and drink? It can't be anyone within the family, it couldn't... But her vision would soon be blurred once she saw who the unknown person was. Brian...

Brian. She was shock, surprised even. Her own son had lied, and worse than that, was smoking, which meant he probably had done other heart-breaking things, too. But Michaela decided against herself to confront Brian right way, anyway what trouble would it bring...it was better to talk with Sully first. Her decision would haunt her steps for the rest of her life, but first she had to get Andrew to Colorado Springs, to save another despairing soul.

The following morning Michaela woke at the break of dawn to Colin crying. But she never noticed the silence that was created when Brian crept out of the house. The years had somehow slowed down for her, each hour felt like a day passing by, while each day passed felt like the whole year passing before her eyes.

Her decision was to let Andrew know of this dreadful news and have it stopped before Brian was in any great danger...

Before going into the Clinic, Michaela decided to see Horace at the post office and give him a telegram to send immediately to Boston, where Andrew lived.

Here is how it read:

_Dear Dr. Andrew Cook_

_I hope you are getting along well in Boston, but I have dreadful news on Brian. He seems to have become more distant and laid back, though I earlier today I noticed his oddest behavior, he was smoking... I'd enjoy it if you'd visit us soon, and tell Brian your heartbreaking story of the aftermath of Colleen's death. If you would, please come very soon. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Concord, Massachusetts—1878 early morning- Following month_

Andrew felt within himself an urge to visit the Quinn family and not lose contact with them. They were all he had left... Fate would bring him back to reality, the real world, home...

"Sir," someone behind him said, "I have a telegram from Colorado Springs...I think it's urgent." It was the office secretary; she looked broken hearted.

"What happened, anything?"

"No, not that I know of sir, but..." she ended abruptly.

"Ma'am could I see the letter, I fear it brings bad news, or else she wouldn't write to me." But deep within his heart he wanted to run, run to Colorado Springs to save a special someone from pain... He peaked at the letter and noticed that it was indeed true, something very horrible did happen...actually he was astounded by it. Brian! He would never do such a thing, though he showed no true sign of a tortured heart.

"—Ma'am," he said, "immediately get a train ticket to Colorado Springs for me...quickly! It's an emergency!"

"With all respects to you, sir." And the secretary left at once to see when the next train would leave for Colorado Springs.

Nervousness spoke to Andrew within the following days. Boston became a different world altogether. He longed to see the Great Western Frontier and the family he left behind. Brian, most of all...for what pain could he be suffering this very moment? He had begun to have nightmares, too many to count, and of the worst intensity; the past frozen in Brian's mind, Colleen.

Andrew felt the same pains, the same burden plaguing him at work and in Boston. But something else delved into him, the something that rekindled the love and moment to be strong. He left his Boston apartment to his nearby clinic, yet today he would not work; just check if the ticket came.

It had... The news was wonderful to hear to the down-hearted doctor.

Surprisingly the train came today, Andrew had urgent business to attend to...and he left immediately then he could get to Colorado Springs quicker, but that's not how it happened... There were needs that needed to be met on the train...a plague had sent the train into a quarantined prison, but with a doctor on board there was hope and Life throughout the train cars.

* * *

After dinner Michaela told Sully the bad news about Brian. He was shocked, surprised most of all...just as she was. "How did you find out?" he asked after the initial shock past. Michaela then told the story of coming home that afternoon and finding, unexpectedly, Brian smoking near the barn.

Sully, with a serious tone, then replied: "We have to keep our watch on Brian; he might do something silly; we have to keep him safe so he won't do such a thing. Okay, Michaela?"

"Okay, but how can we keep a watch on him ever day; he will want his freedom!"

"We can't let him have _any_ freedom until he gets over this crisis of his, and if you sent a telegraph to Andrew we're one step ahead of Brian." Sully reassured her.

But would the events come in their correct order, or would they be twisted about in a circular motion, like that of a wheel...yet would sooner or later come to a stop, an instant crisis resolved...


End file.
